Power Rangers Zodiacs
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: PR:DT- The Dino Thunder Rangers meet the youngest generation of Rangers; the Zodiacs. They've been Rangers nearly the longest and they have the worst enemies. Now, the nine Rangers must combine their strengths and fight the evil that threatens the Earth
1. Default Chapter

"Sagittarius!" Kellie Scott held her power coin up as a light engulfed her, giving her a violet uniform of spandex and a hard, plastic helmet. In her hands was her bow and her quiver was firmly placed on her back.

The transformation finished and she took off in a full sprint through the thick woods. With the air being so chilly, Kellie found it difficult to breathe. Her heavy training made her athletic, but the night was unnaturally cold. It was almost suffocating.

Dropping down in to a ditch filled with frosty autumn leaves, she crouched and held her breath. The forest fell silent and Kellie tensed up, wondering where the monster had gone. Whatever had been chasing her had stopped its hunt for the night.

"What do you mean? I didn't know Doctor Oliver had any family, let alone a younger cousin." Conner McKnight questioned Kira Ford, examining a picture of his mentor and a girl that was around seventeen.

"That's all that he told me, Conner. But she is supposedly well-trained and Doctor Oliver thinks we need some... assistance." Kira replied.

"Assistance is _what_?" Conner scowled, "Does she even know who we are? This is just screwed up."

"Of course I know who you are!" An irritated voice came from behind.

Conner and Kira turned around, finding the exact girl from the picture standing with a cross expression.

"And I do, in fact, know what is wrong with your skills. Tommy can't baby-sit you all the time, so he brought me here. First lesson: do not judge your enemies by how they look."

"Oh..." Kira looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry... Conner has such a big mouth and all."

Conner scowled.

"My name is Kellie Scott. It's really a... pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kira," the blonde held out her hand, which Kellie took with a thin smile, "And that's Conner. Our other two members are missing at the moment... but they'll be around at school on Monday."

"Mmm..." Kellie mused and withdrew her hand, "Good to know."

"Wait a second! What about you? What powers do you have that are so much better than ours?" Conner asked Kellie with a sneer.

Kellie rolled her eyes and attempted not to smile at this. "I'm not _better_... I've just been doing this Power Ranger shit a whole lot longer than you have."

After saying this, Kellie turned and left the two bewildered teenagers. With a soft sigh, she tried to remember why she had agreed come to Reefside in the first place. It was nice that Tommy asked her to come to stay with him for a month or so, but the first impression that she got from the new Rangers was not a good one. This would be a most interesting stay.

They face each other, standing tall and stiff. Conner and Kellie were facing off in their first training session. Kira had to rehearse for a show, Ethan was out of town and Trent was working, which left Conner to "volunteer".

"Clear your thoughts. Focus only on me." Kellie instructed him

"I know how to fight!" Conner snapped at her, raising his fists in defense.

"Fine," Kellie sighed in annoyance, "Make the first move."

With a satisfied smirk from having won the argument, Conner jumped up and prepared to kick his new teacher in the chest. Much to his surprise, Kellie merely sidestepped and watched the boy hit the mat.

"You know how to fight, eh?"

"That was a stupid trick," Conner scowled as he staggered to his feet.

"Yeah, it's a shame it always works for me," Kellie put her hands on her waist, shaking her head, "Darn shame."

"You're not much of a teacher, are you? Are you enjoying this or this part of your lesson plan for the day?" asked Conner.

"I'm enjoying it," Kellie said with a cocky grin.

With a growl, Conner put up his fists and thrust out at Kellie. She blocked it.

"Wow, you really suck at fighting."

"Shut up!" Conner got low to the floor and swept his leg under Kellie's feet. The girl hit the mat hard and it took her a moment before she was able to get back up.

"Now who sucks?"

Kellie shook her body out. "You still do. That was just a cheap shot."

Suddenly, Conner tackled her to the ground and the two wrestled angrily. A couple of times, Kellie made an attempt to bite him but Conner was too quick for her.

"I am _not _a cheap fighter! Take it back!" Conner growled at her.

"I'll take it to the grave with me!" Kellie announced loudly and kept trying to throw Conner off of her.

While all of this had been happening, Tommy Oliver had arrived at their base. When he came into the hallway, grunting and growling was heard from one of the rooms and he found that very unusual. He rushed to the door and put his palm on the pad next to it. It scanned his fingerprints, and the door soon slid open. Tommy stopped halfway in the doorway and raised his eyebrows. "Uh... This doesn't seem like training to me."

Conner and Kellie stopped wrestling and looked at each other. They separated Kellie still on the floor and Conner on his feet.

"What do you mean?" Kellie asked innocently, "This _is _training!"

"Have you lost your mind, girl?!" Conner cried in shock. "What are you on?"

"I have a meth lab in my basement," replied Kellie in a sarcastic tone before focusing on Tommy. "I can't train these kids. They aren't serious enough for any of this."

Tommy laughed a little. "It's hard at the beginning, I know. I spent time training you, too, Kels, and you were definitely no Sunday picnic."

"Oh, yeah?" Conner asked, interested now. "Do tell."

Kellie suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"It isn't a big deal," Tommy explained. "She was restless and always believed that she was right. Sure, she knew how to fight but she fought blindly... and that made her lose a lot of her battles on her own."

"Shut up, now," Kellie hissed.

There was a short pause between the three of them. Kellie, now utterly embarrassed, threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the training room. The two boys looked at each other and Tommy frowned. "I have to talk to her... This move to Reefside has been pretty rough on her so she's really tempermental at the moment. How about you guys stop by tomorrow afternoon? Ethan and Trent still need to meet her."

"Sure..." Conner answered quietly. Tommy nodded to his student and followed after Kellie.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's so stuck up and full of herself!" ranted Conner.

It was the middle of the morning only a few days after the training incident with Kellie. Clearly, Conner had not forgiven the girl for her vicious session with him, making him look like a fool. Though he had successfully learned that Kellie had once been as bad as he was, it wasn't enough.

Ethan shrugged from behind his laptop, focused on his computer game as opposed to Conner's temper tantrum. "You have to admit that she's pretty knowledgeable about the Rangers. She's dealt with the double life a lot longer than us, anyway."

"Whatever… I bet I could kick her ass if we were in Ranger mode," Conner replied bitterly.

"That's not the point," Kira said as she sat down between the two boys at their round table. She set down her glass of soda, rolling her eyes at Conner's puzzled expression. "Kellie is here to help. Maybe if you didn't give her such a bad attitude, she'd be nicer to you."

Conner growled. "I _don't_ have a bad attitude."

A snicker came from Ethan while he continued to type on his laptop, and Kira took a long drink of her soda to hide her smug grin.

"Oh, thanks, guys," said Conner while standing up to leave.

"Come on, we didn't mean it," Ethan closed his laptop, giving his dark-haired friend his full attention.

Conner just shrugged them off, walking out of the cyber café in a huff. As he stepped outside, the brunette found that the darkened clouds that had been looming overhead when he first came in were letting off giant droplets of rain. This wasn't unusual, considering it was the middle of September. Of course, Conner hadn't expected any sort of showers from the sky, so he wasn't dressed for the bad weather. With a groan, watching raindrops splatter in the street, he tried to think of a dry way to get home.

Conveniently enough, he spotted Kellie just across the street, coming out of one of the clothing shops empty handed. She stopped beside a copper-brown, Nissan Datsun pickup truck and struggled to unlock the driver's door. Conner recalled what Kira had told him; if he was nicer, perhaps Kellie would be, too.

Quickly, running across the street, he waved Kellie down. "Hey! You want some help?"

"Uh…" Kellie looked at him uncertainly, "Sure, I guess. My key doesn't turn well in the lock."

Conner took the lanyard from Kellie and searched for the car key. Sliding the gold key into the lock, he turned it and unlocked the door easily. Kellie looked absolutely stunned. The key hadn't even threatened to break!

"Thanks," muttered Kellie while snatching her lanyard back.

"So, do you think you can give me a ride to my house to repay me?" Conner asked tentatively.

Kellie inhaled sharply. A simple 'thank you' wouldn't suffice? After taking a few moments to think it over, the girl shrugged. "Yeah… Get in."

The two climbed into the old truck and Kellie started it, pulling out on to the main road without bothering to check for traffic. Conner was a little surprised considering this girl was more reckless than he thought, and the fact that she drove manual as if she had been driving her entire life.

"You're still full of surprises… By the way, I never did find out what city you're from."

"Portland, Oregon."

"That's not too far away, I guess, but I bet it's a whole lot different than Reefside, right?"

"Chyeah," Kellie nodded, "Except for the rain. That's a normal thing for us."

"So I've heard," Conner replied while stretching his arms, "Why did you leave Portland, anyway?"

Kellie glanced out of her side mirror to avoid eye contact. "Just... to train you, I guess."

"Dr. Oliver made it sound like it was more than that."

With a sigh, Kellie frowned. "It's those meth labs in my basement. I just can't stop."

"Be serious!" Conner growled.

"I'm allergic to pine trees. The real ones, not the car fresheners."

Conner let out an exasperated sigh, "Next you're going to tell me you're allergic to rain."

"Just acid rain. But the meth has built a good immunity to it."

"Are you ever serious?"

"Only on days starting with 'Q'."

"You know what?" Conner asked as he sat up, "I would get out right now if it wasn't so rainy and cold… and wet…"

Kellie threw her head back and laughed, "And the fact that we're going about forty-five miles per hour?"

"Whatever… You're just—"

Conner was cut off by a familiar cell phone melody which caused him to jump. Glancing to Kellie's right hand, which was searching through her bright green purse, he noticed that she had a large, red gash across the top of her hand. Arching his eyebrow, he watched closely as the brunette brought the flip-phone to her ear. The wound, Conner thought, didn't look self-inflicted. Kellie was a fighter, and he realized that he needed to expect ugly scars, even on women like Kira or Kellie.

"Hey, Tobias," Kellie said cheerfully into the phone and paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Reefside isn't as bad as I imagined it to be."

Conner's thoughts started to wander. "_Who's Tobias? Why didn't she mention him? Maybe it's her brother…"_

"Well, I'd better go," Kellie continued, "I'm driving, that's why! I love you, bye!" She said hurriedly and shut the phone.

Dropping the phone, Kellie felt eyes staring at her and she turned to find Conner glaring.

"_What_?" Kellie asked, annoyed.

"Tobias… Who's that?"

Kellie blushed at the question, "Tobias is my boyfriend, and also a Zodiac Ranger."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Conner cried. "How many of you are there?"

"Four so far. Why?" Kellie asked innocently.

"Are you telling me that there are three other Rangers in Portland?"

"Yes… We're the Zodiac Rangers, Conner. I'm Sagittarius, and the others are Leo, Virgo and Aquarius. I suppose you could say that evil has taken a break in our town, so that's some of the reason why I'm here now. I'm _experienced_."

Conner looked offended by this remark. "And I'm not?"

"Well, have you ever come face to dace with the strongest of all your enemies?"

"…Not yet."

"Then there's your problem," Kelli stated.

"Yeah, and here's my street. I'll just walk the rest of the way," Conner said lowly, removing his seatbelt.

Kellie stopped the truck and watched as Conner got out, then slammed the door. He stormed off angrily, and Kellie sighed to herself, driving on.


End file.
